


Shadows Dance

by TigerstripedKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Mild Gore, Sort of Horror, but also sort of gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: Don't be the last one working at night.





	Shadows Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour at lunch last Monday. It's from the prompt 'Filing Cabinet' with the genre horror. I don't know how horror it is but it's my first time writing gore, and it freaked my friends out, so I'm proud. Constructive criticism is welcome, this is largely unedited.

I'd been working after hours when it happened. Alone, everyone else had gone home. I needed to finish some paperwork before I could leave so I stayed to do that. Not long after the last person left, most of the lights went out. Now, the only light I had was my single lamp, glowing dimly in the shadowed room. The sun had set long ago, with darkness blanketing the city. It was exactly in moments like that which triggered my imagination. I was checking over some papers when I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. Brushing it off as a trick of the light, I kept at it. I saw the same thing several times more as the night progressed, each time dismissing it. At last, I finished my work, all that was left was to file it away for tomorrow. I stood, stretching my aching body, before padding softly over to the filing cabinet. On the way, I saw the movement again. Something was casting a shadow somewhere. In the low light of the office, it was hard to tell when your eyes were playing tricks on you.   
  
I reach the filing cabinet. As I pull open the drawer I feel a presence behind me. Shadows dance across the walls, my light flickers, then goes out. Extinguished. Something looms over me, swaying slightly. Swaying. The swaying captivates me, captures me, snares me in its trap like a moth drawn to a flame. My filing drops out of my limp grasp, papers scattering over the floor. I turn to the figures, enchanted by the shadows. The figures is still shadowed, shrouded in a cloak of darkness. Tendrils of darkness take my hands. I sway with the figure, moving to a silent sound. I'm lead into a slow dance, the darkness winding its way around me.   
  
I dance for what seems to be forever. Slowly, gently, the tendrils of darkness unwind themselves from around me. I'm turned once more. I'm back at the filing cabinet. The darkness reaches over me, opening the bottom drawer. Curious I look into the drawer. A bottomless pit stares at me. I jolt, sweat trickling down my back, realisation dawning on me. It's too late. There's a push at my back and I'm tumbling, falling, head-first into the abyss.   
  
It's dark down here. I'm falling, I'm always falling. I'm surrounded by the sensations of wind whistling around my ears. It's peaceful. Calm. Nothing can hurt me here.   
  
The wind stops with a sickening crack. I'm not falling anymore. I can't feel anything. Why can't I feel anything?   
  
What seems like an eternity passes. I stand, shakily, like I hadn't used my legs in ages. I'm outside. When did I get outside? I look down. It's me. Spread-eagled on the pavement, blood coating the walls and ground. It spills out of my corpse, like a waterfall, draining my body as if it were a sink. My head has dashed open on the curb, my brain flying everywhere, white chunks of my skull quickly being soaked in red. There is white showing in my legs as well, shins up where my thighs should be, splinters of bone puncturing my chest.   
  
I stare. Such a horrifying sight should make me scared, but instead, it fills me with a morbid curiosity. I stare, mind filling with ideas of how I can see this again. Perverse laughter bubbles up. The shadow of the building pools at my feet. A manic grin spreads across my face. This is going to be fun.


End file.
